For nearly a century, roads, driveways, walkways, runways, and other such surfaces over which vehicles travel have often been constructed using various types of asphalt or concrete. The viscous nature of the bitumen binder generally used with most types of asphalt allows the asphalt (sometimes referred to as asphalt concrete) to sustain significant plastic deformation. To increase strength and durable ability, roads, driveways, runways, and other such surfaces over which vehicles travel are often constructed with a gravel, a cement or concrete subgrade surface to add strength and an asphalt top, sometimes referred to as blacktop, which can provide a better elasticity to the surfaces, can better withstand weather changes, can reduce road noises, can wear better for increased longevity and can wear less on vehicle tires. Although asphalt provides a fair longevity to such road surfaces, fatigue from repeated loading over time is a common failure mechanism along with erosion or changes to the subgrade. Additionally, concrete, which can also have a fair longevity as a subgrade, can also succumb to fatigue, erosion and changes to the ground beneath the subgrade over time.
When repairing such roads, walkways, driveways, runways, and other such surfaces over which vehicles travel, the repair crew often needs to use both of some type of cement or concrete to provide, strengthen, or repair the subgrade and some form of asphalt to bring the damaged portion of the road surface to a more acceptably usable standard. In other instances, a repair site may require concrete repair at one location and asphalt repair at another location. Thus, to currently perform such repairs no matter how large or small, repair crews need to bring multiple pieces of equipment to each jobsite just to mix and process the materials used to repair the road. For example, a cement mixer will be needed to mix and process materials such as cement, concrete or flowable fill used to perform a concrete repair or to repair the subgrade. The repair crew will also need to haul asphalt from an asphalt plant or to bring along a separate and additional asphalt mixer, to mix the asphalt to be used to cover the repair subgrade. Due to the processing needs of each type of material, asphalt cannot be processed in a traditional cement mixer and cement, concrete or flowable fill generally cannot be processed in an asphalt mixer.
As such, a need exists for multiple purpose mobile mixing devices that can be used to quickly and easily process different types of materials used in repairing, road surfaces such as roadways, walkways, driveways, pathways, runways or other types of construction surfaces to reduce costs and processing times associated with extra equipment.